L'Arche du Mafieux
by niwatori8059
Summary: Et si quelques histoires sur la famille Vongola était raconté par leur petites boules de poil...ou de plume, ou même de pique? .Tout est bon a prendre pour en connaitre plus sur leur vie privée...   Premier chapitre  Uri: 8059
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci, ce sont les animaux de nos chères mafieux qui vous raconteront les petites aventures de leur maitres adorés. J'ai eu l'idée en lisant un doujinshi 8059 ou le narrateur était Uri. Chaque chapitre sera sur une des boites animales de la famille Vongola. _

_Je commence par Uri car j'adore cette petite boule de …flamme? Et puis, c'est grâce a cette boite-animal que la fic m'est venue a l'idée ^^_

_Bref a vous de juger après tout ._

_Prairing: Yama-goku_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre un: Chat alors?

Mon ventre gargouillait, j'avais déjà envie de manger. Le pire étant que je n'ai rien avalé hier, je suis rentré bien tard. Et mon sympathique maitre n'as pas du trouver cela normal de me donner ne serai-ce que les restes quand il est venu m'ouvrir la fenêtre, a part se plaindre, il ne sait pas faire grand chose, je vous jure!

Huit heure sonné et je fut bien obligais de quémander a sa porte, ou j'aurais finis par mourir de faim, sans blague…

Les pattes poser sur le bois, j'entrepris a gratter et miauler aussi fort que je le pouvais, a ce rythme je pensais qu'il ouvrirait la porte fou de rage et qu'il voudrait me donner un bon coup de pied. J'étais prés a esquiver et lui sauter au cou pour lui dire ma façon de penser…

Le bougre ne se décidait pas a prendre un peu de temps pour s'occuper de moi, je redoubla d'efforts jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas arrivés a l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme métis, un grand brun tout souriant. J'avais presque oublier que son mâle était entrer avec lui dans la soirée, je devrais m'en rappeler pourtant! Avec le boucan qu'ils ont foutu hier…

Je me blottis entre ses jambes et frotta tout mon dos a son survêtement en implora du regard comme le ferait un de mes cousin d'un film de Dreamworks. Il sourit encore plus en me voyant faire mon numéro, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit

"-Ma ma… on t'as oublier hein?

-**Et comment!**

-Bon, je vais m'occuper de toi…"

Ça, c'est un chic type! Il m'amena a la cuisine et me posa sur le bar, il fouilla les placards et en sortit une bouteille de lait et mes croquettes préférée. En déposa dans ma gamelle et me versa un peu de lait dans un bol.

"- Monsieur est servi, régale toi! " Je me précipita sur la pitance et en quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien de mon petit déjeuner. Lui, resta tout ce temps a me zieuter en sirotant son propre verre de lait, je l'aime bien ce type. Des qu'il est à la maison, je suis un pacha, l'autre(mon maitre) est tout heureux, comme une jeune jouvencelle, bien sur, il ne le dira jamais… et même l'appart' a le droit a un bon lifting, il se tape le ménage en regardant un match de "je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-ball" et fait même la cuisine, il faudrait qu'il vienne vivre ici, se serait top, je pourrais me goinfrer de sushis et jouer toute la journée avec Jiro et Kojiro qui sont aussi gentil que leur maitre. Comme quoi, on dit "tel chien, tel maitre" mais je pense que ça touche tout mes collègues a plume ou a poil qui vivent avec un humain, qu'il sortent du boite ou non. On prend leur habitude et leur mimique. C'est pourquoi moi je suis, comment dire….tout feu, tout flamme? Enfin, ceci explique cela quoi… c'est pas de ma faute mais des que je vois mon maitre s'énerver pour un rien, j'ai juste envie de lui rappeler que ça pourrait être pire comme situation et je me sens obliger de le griffer ou le mordre pour le ramener sur terre. C'est pas comme si je l'aimais pas, c'est juste que c'est notre façon de nous montrer que l'on tiens l'un a l'autre. Qui aime bien châtie bien n'est-ce pas?

Tiens, en parlant du ramassis d'hormone, le voila qui se ramène pour prendre son café.

"-Salaud, si Takeshi n'avais pas était là, je t'aurais mis mon pied ou je pense

-** Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, mon cochon…** Je snoba mon comparse et descendit du bar pour me caler sur le fauteuil prés de la fenêtre. Rien que l'entendre m'énerve déjà alors que ce n'est que le matin…

"-Pauvre petit, on l'a oublier hier, c'est normal qu'il soit venu nous demander de manger. C'est pas comme si il le faisait tout les matins…

-Bin vas-y, prend son parti tant qu'on y est!" Le mâle de mon maitre s'avais comment calmé ses ardeurs, il s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille pour lui donner un baiser. Celui ne résista pas et mis ses mains derrière la nuque de Yamamoto Takeshi. Ils sont mignon tout les deux, comme ça, il me donnerais presque envie d'avoir un compagnon moi aussi…heu compagne, compagne! Oui, bon, c'est pas vraiment facile de s'entendre penser avec les deux qui se tripote comme ça ,de bon matin. Il fallait que je sorte, tiens. Je me dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la fenêtre et me mis a miauler pour me faire entendre dans cette ambiance trop romantique a mon gout. Mon maitre lâcha enfin les lèvres de son mâle et se retourna vers moi.

"-Ça va, ça va… c'est pas comme si on s'avait pas que tu était là hein?

-**Qu'est-ce que je disais? des que Mister roi du sushis est entre ses murs, le fumeur se sent d'humeur prude et ne se jette plus sur moi pour m'étriper a tout bout de champs. je serais presque un chat libre…**" il vint m'entrouvrir l'oeil de boeuf, je respire enfin!

Avant de partir, M'sieur "l'énervé du pétard" me dit

"-Soit de retour pour le repas, je pense que Takeshi aura fait un bon plat…" Il se sent vraiment obliger de rougir des qu'il sort ce prénom? C'est débile d'être amoureux…

Après une bonne balade pour faire régner l'ordre dans le quartier, je rentra au territoire du Smoking' Bomb et de moi même. L'odeur de poisson me titilla la truffe depuis le percheron. Je gueula encore plus fort que ce matin pour me faire entendre, la bouffe, c'est sacré! Hayato me fit entrer avec un petit sourire en coin

"-Tiens, voila le parjure…

-**c'est de moi qu'il parle? j'vais t'en coller du parjure…** Je snoba une foi de plus l'argenté en lui laissant un petit souvenir de moi…

"-Oh, l'enfoiré." jura t-il tel un lépreux

"-Quoi?" gueula le métis qui était dans la cuisine.

"- Ce p'tit con a lâché une comédie musicale a l'entrée!

-Hein?" faut dire qu'il était pas très loquace le Takeshi…

"-Je dis qu'il a lâché un caisse avant de rentrer!

-Surement parce que tu l'as insulter…Tu sais, il a pas la parole, comme nous. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour se défende…

-Oh, toi, ça va…" Il referma aussi sec la porte et se dirigea vers la table basse ou il avais poser son ordinateur portable, il se remit a tapoter du bout des doigts le clavier, avec ses lunettes poser sur le bout de son nez qui reluisait la lumière de l'écran, on dirait un véritable…hum, comment on dit déjà? ah oui, Geek. J'aime bien me payer sa tête sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. Jiro et Kojiro était sortit de leur boite, je m'en alla les saluer. Le brun entra dans le salon avec un couteau a la main, il ferait presque peur si il ne porter pas un tablier rose sur lequel était écrit "A mon unique frère…" Bianchi pouvait faire preuve d'humour elle aussi. Comment ça? "c'est sincère" c'est surtout tordant de voir le fumeur avec le dit tablier quand il fait la popote…(moi, mesquin? …Vous plaisantez?).

"-C'est prêt, a table!" on dirait une vrai maman, ça me donne la chair de poule rien que d'y penser.

"-oui, oui. Je finis ce rapport pour le Judaime et j'ai… QU'EST-CE QUE?" Hayato s'était retourné et avais put constater le désastre vestimentaire cité plus haut.

"-Quoi? T'aime pas?

-Tu veut ma mort!" Pour la première fois de la journée, j'étais d'accord avec mon maitre, Jiro et Kojiro aussi d'ailleurs…

"- Bin quoi? je trouve qu'il me vas bien non?" on acquiesça tous de la tête négativement. La joie du brun disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparut.

"-Très bien, je l'enlève. De toute façon, c'est fait. Je t'attend.

-j'ai finis." J'accouru accompagné de l'Akita inu. Les assiettes déposer sur la table ont vite était nettoyer, j'ai même réussi a piquer une part de l'assiette de mon fumant maitre!

Tout fière de moi, je quitta les lieux bien vite pour ne pas recevoir une godasse en pleine tête…

Il se fessait tard, une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien. Comment ça? ,{il est pas tard?} je ferait bien de vous rappelez, chères ami(e)s que je suis un félidé, il me faut au moins 16 heures de sommeil. Et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de feignasser cette nuit, avec le tintamarre des deux amoureux… bref, il me faut un bon lit étai-je en train de penser. La chambre de mon maitre étant parfaite pour faire un somme, je me glissa dans les draps propre (pour une fois) et m'endormis.

Le charme fut rompu lorsque j'entendis un bruit strident. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que le soleil était couché depuis peu. Le salon était éclairé d'une lampe poser sur le buffet prés du canapé qui éclairait jusqu'au couloir où des ombres bouger au niveau du mur d'en face, il se passait quelques perturbations inhabituelle au niveau de la salle principal.

Le bruit qui m'avais réveiller se révéla être un verre qui venait de rencontrer le sol. Je pris peur en me demandant si il n'y avait pas des agresseurs dans l'appartement, des rivaux de notre famille quoi. Je bondis comme un diable dans le couloir, toute griffes dehors. Le salon n'était pas dans un sale état, l'hypothèse de la famille rivale tomba a l'eau. Ce n'était rien d'autre que cet abruti de maitre qui venait de lâchait un verre, son mâle en face de lui, d'un air impassible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ont a nous la joué " les feux de l'amour", j'vous jure. Je me rapprocha pour mieux écouter leur conversation.

"-Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?" demanda mon "pénible" maitre en gardant les yeux écarquiller.

-Hé bien, j'aimerais juste s'avoir si tu ne voudrais pas qu'on vivent ensemble?" lui répondit tout bonnement Yamamoto. Je me cacha derrière le canapé pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

"-Et tu voudrais que je dise quoi? que j'aimerais tu viennent vivre ici, on pourrait être un de ses couples qui se disent amoureux, certes on pourrait, mais…

-Je t'aime, Hayato." Le plus grand des deux venait de lui couper la parole et ,de ce que je pouvais voir, le souffle par la même occasion.

Un silence se posa tout doucement entre les deux humains. Hayato regardait Takeshi dans les yeux comme si ce dernier était un extra-terrestre. Je pense qu'il préférerait être confronté a un millier de "M.A.N.I"* plutôt qu'a son comparse en ce moment même.

"-Je t'aime, Hayato Gokudera. Je voudrais vivre toute le restant de ma vie avec toi." répéta t-il. L'argenté ne s'avait plus quoi faire, faut dire que même moi je n'y avais jamais trop penser a leur sentiments, je me disais juste que ce serait cool qu'il deviennent coloc' mais sur le coup. Enfin, je ne savait plus quoi faire pour ma part… rester là a les écouter jusqu'à ce que l'argenté nous fassent une crise cardiaque ou me barrer le plus loin possible pour éviter tout débris d'explosions de dynamite dans l'appartement.

"-C'est a toi de décider…" Termina "Mister sushis" avant de se protéger le visage avec ses bras en attendant lui aussi les coups venir.

Les coups en question ne venant pas, il redressa la tête pour voir dans quelle état était Hayato. Ses mèches grise était tombé sur les yeux, il serrait les poings. je le sentait mal…

"-Idiot." c'est tout ce qu'il avait a répondre dans ces moments-là. Je me sentit de suite rassuré, faut dire que je ne le connaissait que trop bien, il était vaincu. Takeshi aussi ,commencer a le connaitre, d'ailleurs il vint le prendre dans ses bras. L'autre accrocha ses poignets fins dans le dos du bretteur, les jointures blanchie , il serra le tee-shirt de son amant. Je put entendre le reniflement du nez de l'idiot jusque ici et me dit qu'il fallait mieux les laissait pour l'instant. Je sent que je vais encore passer une nuit de merde moi…

...

*M.A.N.I= "mystérieux animal non identifié" certifié par gokudera lorsqu'il a rencontré shitt-p.

_Alors, Vous aimez? _

_Faut-il que je demande une petite attention de votre part pour me dire si vous appréciez?_

_Moi, non. Je ne vous le demanderez pas ainsi, voyons…*sbarf*_

_Prochaines "Boite-Chapitre": Nuts_


	2. chap2: New york, New york

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir toutes vos réaction^^

Koukin-kun: Hé bien je me penche sur mes mangas pour voir comment les boites-animales vivent et m'assurer de bien suivre leur comportement, il me semble bien qu'Uri adore manger du poisson, Kyoko et Haru lui en donnent dans la base, alors pourquoi pas des croquettes? Pour moi, un chat est assez hautain c'est pourquoi le style d'écriture était si soutenu, je pensais bien faire TT^TT. tu me fait de la peine. *sbarf*

bonne lecture!

...

La rue était pleine a craquer, sur le trottoir ou j'essayais de me frayer un chemin il y avait une multitudes de talons aiguilles, de basket multicolores et de chaussure ciré qui frappait a un rythme soutenu le sol brulant. L'été a New-York ressemblait a l'enfer pour un pauvre lionceaux tel que moi. Et ouais, je me suis encore perdu… Mon ami Tsuna a eut sans doute peur que je meurs de chaud dans ma boite alors, il a décidait de me faire prendre un peu l'air dans la limousine qui l'amenait je ne sais où, encore une de ses nombreuses réunions je suppose, il en a beaucoup ces derniers temps, je m'égare du sujet là. Une chose en entrainent une autre, je suis descendu en marche assez bêtement en fait. J'ai honte…un chien a aboyait au dehors et de peur je me suis…enfuis. J'ai "détaler comme un lapin" comme qui dirait, et me suis retrouver dans une ruelle sombre avec une carcasse de voiture comme seule cachette. Après que le taux d'adrénaline eu fait son effet je me rendit compte de ma connerie bêtise.

-**Je suis nul !**

Et voila, vous connaissez l'histoire, en ce moment je chialerais presque et je suis terrorisé. J'ai peur de me faire écraser, attraper par la fourrière américaine, pris en chasse par des chiens des rues, ou même embarqué par des mafieux!…

Ah oui, mais ça m'arrangerais tout compte fait.

Assis devant une vitrine, j'essayais de me repérer mais… Je ne connais pas cette fichu ville! Je pourrait être dans la jungle ça serait pareil. Je vais mourir, c'est tout ce que mon petit cerveau me disait. Une main m'attrapa par le cou et me souleva, là j'ai pensais que ma dernière heure était venu. L'individu me porta jusqu'à son visage et "oh my god" mon coeur explosa pour de bon. Première réaction, soulagement je connaissait ce visage, deuxième réaction, une frayeur horrible quand je put mettre un nom sur ce visage, Hibari Kyoya, l'amoureux de mon copain Tsuna. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire peur quand il est sur les nerfs…remarque, il est toujours sur les nerfs mais là c'était a cause de moi qu'il était a cran, pas besoin d'hyper intuition en voyant son état, les cheveux en pétard, les gouttes de sueur très visible sur son visage, le souffle saccadée et la main qui ne me portait pas sur son genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- **Je suppose que je ne connaitrais pas l'amour vue que je vais mourir dans quelques instant** vraiment mon cerveau ne m'aidait pas du tout dans ces moment là…

Je me suis peut être évanoui…sans doute d'ailleurs car je ne me souviens plus du tout quand est-ce que je suis rentré au bercail, je ne suis pas mort. je me retrouve sur les genoux de mon pote Tsu-tsu. Il a l'air soulagé et me donne plein de caresses comme pour s'assurer que je suis bien là… d'ailleurs, il commence a me faire mal là… Hé ho!

Ça va oui? Je suis là arrête de m'écraser.

"-Hé bin mon pauvre Nuts, je pensais ne jamais te revoir.

-Ce qui aurait été dommage vu que c'est une des armes les plus puissantes de ce monde…

-Hi… Hibari-san. Je… comment te remercier?

-Oh, c'est très simple…" **Argh** il s'approche de nous avec un regard de streu-mon. je me cache sous le canapé en priant ne pas me faire mordre a mort. Le temps de dire ouf et j'entend mon copain en train de souffrir. Je peut rien faire, désolé. Mon pote!

Et voila que je m'enfuis dans le couloir en laissant Tsuna sous l'emprise du Fou de discipline. Bon, il s'en sortira, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et puis… il a l'air content a chaque fois que cet énergumène le "mord a mort". Je pense sérieusement que Tsuna a un problème émotionnel, il doit être un peu sado-maso dans son genre. Enfin, je lui en veut pas, moi je suis lâche alors chacun sa m…

Il se fesait tard, je me trouvait dans le couloir d'un manoir, seul, abandonné et surtout mort de faim. Ce manoir que je ne connait pas me parait immense, c'est une famille alliée de la notre qui nous loge jusqu'à ce que les histoires de paperasse soit fini. Vivement de rentrer en Italie, las-bas, je connais tout le monde. Ici, les gens sont surpris de voir un lionceaux avec une crinière en feu. Les boites armes ne sont pas trop répandu dans la jungle urbaine, du peu de ce que j'ai vu en tout cas.

Résultat de la journée: un lionceaux qui ne peut pas rentrer dans la chambre d'un manoir qu'on prête a son maitre et son amoureux car ils sont en train de faire des choses pas très mafieuse dans la dites chambre tout en sachant que l'un des deux est le parrain de l'autre et qu'il a l'air d'être bien soumis. Congratulations!

Je ferais mieux de visiter le coin, voir si il n'y a pas une âme charitable pour s'occuper de moi. Le temps de faire quelques couloirs a patte et l'ambiance commença a changé dans les salles, du monde! halleluya!

Deux femmes très bien habillées sortent d'un salon me semble-t-il et se dirigent dans ma direction. L'une d'elles se rendit compte que j'étais là. Enfin, faut dire que ça doit pas être du genre de la maison de caché des bestioles chelou dans leurs couloirs.

"-Regarde, il est meugnon!

-Oy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée petit?

-**bin là, j'aimerais vous faire un numéro de claquettes ,les filles.*"

Celle avec une robe rouge me prit dans ses bras.

"-Tu dois appartenir au boss Vongola toi." me dit-elle comme si elle venait de faire une trouvaille qui sauverait le monde.

"- Hein? Nan! ce truc peut pas être a m'sieur Tsunayoshi répondit l'autre qui avait pas l'air plus fine que sa comparse. Il peut pas avoir une bestiole de ce genre, je parie qu'on peut même pas lui faire confiance a ce truc"

Démasqué au premier regard. Bon, elles sont moins idiotes qu'elle n'y paraissent. Mais je suis bien une boites armes de la famille vongola, je le jure sur la tête de …bin de Tsuna…

Pas le temps de me triturer les méninges pendant des lustres,, Mon pote Tsuna est devant les deux nenettes et me tend les bras.

"-Désolé Nuts. Hibari ne voulait pas me lacher.

-**Ah, bin j'ai vue**

-Merci mesdemoiselles de vous être occupé de mon lionceaux." elles lui sourirent mais ne comprenant pas un mots "d'italiano-japonais", les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans le sens contraire en marmonnant

"-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était a m'sieur Tsunayoshi.

- Ouais bin la prochaine fois, on touche pas les affaires des autres. "

Revenons en a l'ahuri qui ma lâchement abandonné, il sourit et trace jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai même pas envie de m'énerver. je suis trop fatigué pour lui prêter une seule intention.

Arrivait dans la chambre a coucher, il me pose sur le lit et me caresse, je m'affale dans les draps, cette journée a été éprouvante, même si elle ressemble a

peu-prés a toutes les autres . Oui, je me perd assez souvent, mais d'habitude c'est dans le manoir, je trouve toujours quelqu'un de sympa pour me ramener. Cette fois c'était Hibari alors compatissez siouplait !

Je commence a m'assoupir, Tsuna viens se mettre lui aussi dans les draps après avoir mis un pyjama. Il continue de me caresser. Je ressent comme une gêne venant de lui. Après un moment il m'avoua

"-Mon pauvre Nuts, Je suis désolé pour toi, il vas falloir qu'on se quitte pendant un certain temps…" Je me redresse en entendent cela, Il m'abandonne, c'est ça?

il reprit

"-…Mais malgré ça, tu pourra connaitre mon "moi" du passé, tu verras a quoi je ressemblait a l'époque." Alors là, j'y comprend plus rien. Amenez lui une camisole! Il a de la fièvre, c'est sur.

Voyant que je n'arrive toujours pas a me calmer, il m'explique ce qui se passera dans deux semaine, le plan pour détruire Byakuran, mettre les mafieux vongola -10 ans a leur place… Petit a petit, je me recouche auprès de mon pote, je dois avoir l'air plus serein, ça lui vas très bien. Mais au fond, je ne suis pas du tout rassuré, il se jette dans la gueule du loup et je suis supposé rien faire? … Bon c'est sur que tout seul, je pourrais pas faire grand chose, bref. Mais là n'est pas la question, surtout que l'un des seul a connaitre le plan dans la famiglia est Hibari ,dit "le pervers au piaf" Je le sent pas du tout ce plan. Tsuna se relève pour me mettre dans la boite, je me débat, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer là dedans, je préfère profité du peu de temps qu'il nous reste ensemble. Je crois qu'il le comprend et me laisse sur le lit, prés de lui, il me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'endort vite.

Pour ma part, je me mets a le scruter pour déceler ne serai-se que la peur l'envahir, ont est très peureux d'habitude, vous l'avais-je déjà dit? Bref, Tsu-tsu dort tranquillement, il avait l'air très sérieux pour cette histoire. Je vais donc vivre avec le Tsuna du passé pendant un moment, je me demande a quoi ressemble un mini Boss de la famille Vongola. Le fait d'imaginer un chibi de mon pote en train de hurler de frayeur devant un chibi pervers au piaf me fait rire. Je m'endormit avec cette image très drôle en tête, on a tout le temps de se faire du soucis, il y aura des combats assez instructive dans l'avenir.

…Je sens que ça mal finir encore pour moi tout ça…

…

Voila! je sais, je sais. j'ai pris tout mon temps pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre et j'en suis même pas désolée *plusieurs fusil chargée devant moi*

Argh, avant de me faire plomber les fesses, je vous informe que le prochain chapitre sera sur Kangaryu et Ryohei, Enjoy!

*détale comme un lapin*


End file.
